5 Times Clark Held Ollie
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: I have been reading fanfic on them all day. My fave new fanfic couple. Also, I haven't seen a lot of Vulnerable Ollie. So read, enjoy, be merry. Please review, Hope you get inspired. Like I do by other authors.
1. Chapter 1

_**5 times Clark held Ollie**_

_**1. Sick**_

"_**Ollie. Come on, it's just Tylenol." Clark coaxed. Oliver was sitting against the other side of the door, blocking it. Clark could easily get through, but he didn't want to hurt him. "I told you, I will not take that. I don't need it." Oliver sniffled from the other side of the door. "Fine, I won't make you." Clark said. "But can you please open the door ? " . In a minute the door was swung open. **_

_**Oliver was standing their rumpled and eyes glazed with fever. Oliver felt himself be scooped up in a strong pair of arms. It was quick and it left him dizzy and disoriented. "Ollie, open up." Clark ordered gently. Oliver still being disoriented, complied without complaint. Then he tasted as an artificial cherry flavor went in his mouth and down his throat. "Hey, you tricked me." Ollie whined as he shifted to lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Sorry, but it'll make you feel better." Clark said, placatingly. "I feel fine, I told you." Oliver said. He sneezed as he sneezed a couple times. "Yeah, you sound fine." Clark retorted, jokingly. Oliver went to say something, but a huge yawn spilt his face.**_

_**A content smile spread across Clark's face. He felt Ollie snuggle cozily into his arms. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Clark said gently as he walked into their bedroom. He heard an affirmative murmur from the blond in his arms. He sat down gently on the bed and laid Oliver down next to him. Ollie snuggled into his side and murmured something, half-asleep. "See I'm fine." Clark chuckled. "Go to sleep Ollie." Clark said affectionately. He kissed Oliver's temple and run a hand over his hair and the back of his neck. He looked down and Ollie was out and softly snoring. "Perfectly fine." Clark chuckled as he continued to hold his lover to his side. **_


	2. Chapter 2

5 times Clark held Ollie Chapter 2

2. Alcohol. A/N: this chapter has Chloe and Lois in it. Also, this will prolly be the longest ever. IDK why. Don't own anything.

"Come On, Ollie. It'll be fun." Chloe coaxed. Her and Lois wanted to go out and they wanted Oliver to come. They had all been working too hard lately. "Sorry, ladies, but I've got work to do." Oliver said. It did sound like fun. He just wasn't in the mood for fun. He and Clark had had a fight that morning. It went pretty bad and it ended with him storming out.

He had told Chloe about it and now she and Lois both wanted him to go out with them. "Come on, the work will still be here tomorrow." Lois said. He looked at her in shock at that one. It was so strange to hear Lois Lane talk about work so casually. "Does that look mean yes or no ?" Lois looked at Chloe. She was the one that knew Ollie best out of the two of them. Chloe put her face a couple inches away from his and inspected it. "I think it means that he was as shocked about your casual work talk as I was." Chloe joked as she pulled her head away. "Ha-Ha." Lois said dryly.

He thought how fun the night could be. It would be definitely take his mind off of things. A couple drinks, Hanging out with his friends. It could turn out to be a great night. "Come on, Ollie. In or Out ?" Chloe smiled at him. "Okay, okay, I'm in, I'm in." Ollie said as he put his hands up in surrender style. He closed his laptop and stood. "Come on, Ladies, it's your lucky night." "Oh, is it, Queen. " Chloe quipped. He and Lois were on opposite sides of him. "That hurts, Chlo." Oliver said lightly. He hooked arms with them as they walked to the car. "God, what did I get myself into with you two." Lois moaned, jokingly as they walked into Lois' car.

"Come On, Chloe. It'll be fun." Ollie was trying to drunkenly coax Chloe to do karaoke. Lois just sat their with a smirk. She had labeled herself the D.D.. Last time she got drunk, she embarrassed herself and woke up on Smallville's couch. Something she was not keen to repeat. Now she was just amusing herself watching Chloe and Ollie just drunkenly have fun. "Yeah, Chloe, Bust a move." Lois chirped. They wobbled to the stage.

Lois was holding her gut laughing at their rendition of Bust a Move. They were off key and missing lyric after lyric. But, the crowd loved them. They were getting applause and praise. At the end they managed to bow without falling off the stage. They stumbled their way off the stage and back to Lois at the bar. They leaned heavily against the bar. "Did you hear us ?" Chloe asked, alcohol clouded eyes. "We were awesome." Oliver slurred as he somehow placed himself on a bar stool. "Yeah, you guys rocked, the dynamic duo of Queen and Sullivan." Lois played along. "Oh, Ollie, I love this song, let's dance." Chloe said as she pulled them onto the dance floor.

Lois waited until they were gone and then pulled out her phone. It rang three times before he picked up. "Hey, Lois." Clark answered. "Hey, Clark." Lois said. "So, I have a present for you. You have to guess what it is though." Lois said, slyly. She could hear Clark laugh into the phone. "Okay, do I get a hint ?" "3 and then you have to guess." She answered. "Okay, shoot." He said. "Hint 1: Tall, Hint 2: Blond, Hint 3: Drunk." Lois said as she glanced over to where Ollie and Chloe were still dancing. "Oh and since I'm feeling generous here's a fourth hint. Hint 4: He's great at karaoke." She could hear Clark laugh again at the other end. "Oh, is it by any chance, Oliver Queen, drunk out of his skull." Clark assumed. "Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner." She pretended to clap her hands. "To claim your prize, come to Johnny's bar and find a good looking brunette at the bar." Lois instructed. She heard Clark give the affirmative and hung up.

"Hey, is this where I claim my prize." Clark asked as he slid up next to Lois at the bar. "Why yes it is, Mr. Kent." Lois jumped off her seat. "Right this way." She walked to where Ollie and Chloe were about to set off on another song. "Well, lucky you, you get a performance too." Lois laughed as she clapped him on the shoulder. He laughed as he watched Chloe and Oliver do a drunken encore of Bust A Move. They clapped as they finished and walked up to Chloe and Oliver as they got off the stage. "Hey, Lois." Chloe slurred. She walked over and hugged her older cousin. "Wow, Chloe, you sure are having fun." Lois scrunched as she smelled the alcohol on her breath. "The best."

Ollie saw Clark and his face lit up. He wobbled up and plastered himself to him. "Heyy, Baby." Ollie said brightly. He laid his head against his chest and Clark wrapped his arms around him. He looked over at Lois who just gave him an amused smile. "Come on, Cuz, time to go." Lois said. She said. She walked over to Clark.

"You guys need a ride ?" Lois asked as she walked over to where Clark was trying to hold Oliver up. "Yeah, I walked here." He said. She knew he meant sped. She wouldn't have expected anything less. They both walked over with drunken passengers in tow. Clark got himself and Ollie in the backseat.

Lois put Chloe in the passenger seat and buckled her up. She turned the car on and drove to the farm. The ride their was quiet as both Chloe and Ollie had lulled off. The effects of the alcohol and a warm car put them both out. Chloe was leaned up against her cousin. Her head leaning on her shoulder. Ollie was in Clark's lap. His head pressed against Clark's chest and his legs stretched out. Clark had draped his jacket across Ollie. He was only wearing a button down and the night had a chill. Lois pulled the car into the garage.

She managed to get out without jostling Chloe much. She slipped around to the other side of the car and pulled Chloe out. "You need some help with her." Clark asked as he walked beside her. Ollie in his arms. "No, thanks. I think I've got her. I'll yell if I need you." Lois said as they walked into the house. Lois called a good night as she walked Chloe into their bedroom and put her to bed. Clark sped his way upstairs into the hay loft. He laid Ollie down and covered him with the comforter. He ran a hand through Ollie's hair and kissed his forehead. Ollie stirred and sleepy brown eyes stared at him. "Hey." Clark said. "Hey." Ollie murmured. Clark sat down next to him. "So, I heard you had fun." Clark smiled.

Oliver moaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Clark laughed. "Come here." Clark said gently. He pulled the blanket off of his head and pulled the blond into his arms. "Come on, you can share the embarrassment with Chloe." Ollie smiled as lifted his head. He kissed his boyfriend lightly. "We should talk about earlier." Ollie said. "We can talk about it tomorrow." Clark tried to persuade. "No, let's do it now." Clark laughed. "Ollie, come on, it wasn't even that big of a fight." Clark persisted.

"But…" Clark silenced him with a kiss. "Shh, it's okay, we're okay." He rubbed circles on Ollie's back. "G'Night baby." Ollie mumbled as he dropped of to sleep. Clark moved Ollie slightly to turn off the light. As he scooted back, Oliver plopped his head in his lap. Clark wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and dropped off to sleep the feeling of holding His Ollie making him content.


End file.
